inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lordranged7/Archive23
Help again? Do you know why there is a shadow under the "Talk Page" on my signature? I think it's because of the code. Diamond Net→ Talk Page 12:29, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Well then, can you fix it? Diamond Net→ Talk Page 12:29, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Leaving a message Thank you. And yes. Diamond Net→ Talk Page 12:29, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Loophole Although this is currently my suspicion, I believe that User:Pedroshelly.martin is loopholing the rule in the Manual of Style about only a maximum of 5 pictures on a user's profile page by creating this blog and posting images on it, some of which isn't even needed (Such as cosplay pictures). Would you do something about it? Thanks, Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 21:19, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Now the same user has created another blog User blog:Pedroshelly.martin/Inazuma.Eleven.Go-Anime-Cosplay-Jersey-150152-5. Could you also delete that one as well? There's nothing on it, and I doubt its going to be used for anything useful Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 20:14, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Hissatsu stats Ya Lord, I have a question about the hissatsu's stats in the Galaxy game. When I view a hissatsu in the Hissatsu list from the Menu, it has 4 kinds of stat (from right to left): TP, Power, Shibire/keshin Damage, and a fourth stat that I don't know what it is. It is next to the Shibire/Damage stat slot. For example, Mach Wind: TP 20, Power 50, Shibire Damage 5, and the unknown stat: 30. Can you tell me what might this fourth stat be? Thanks. '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 13:45, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Ahh, I see, so that stat was the Difficulty stat XD Thanks ^ ^ And btw, don't you think that this Difficulty stat should be updated to the Wiki? It's an important stat just like Power and Shhibire/Keshin damage. '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 08:47, January 10, 2014 (UTC) I think it might be a good idea to add it, since it will be helpful not only for the wiki users but also for the other visitors who have the game as well. They might already know what it is. '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 17:05, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Well that's great. I'll try to help if possible, just inform me when you're going to do it ^ ^ '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 04:20, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Avatar Hi I am facing some difficulties can I get some help. The problem is that my avatar pi doesn't appear just X. MatatgiSoul9 (talk) 21:48, January 10, 2014 (UTC)MatatgiSoul9MatatgiSoul9 (talk) 21:48, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Picture I don't understand why Inazuma001's picture of Faram Dite keeps on getting undone. It has much better quality than the other one. Sure, the name is horrible, but it can be renamed Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 23:18, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Taisen Route Ya, sorry to bother you again but, I have another question. Do you know where is the location for the two Taisen routes in the Galaxy games, Handa's and Mako's route? Oh, and what conditions should I fullfill in order to unlock them? :D '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 15:08, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Awesome XD Thanks for the help ^ ^ '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 15:42, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: Galaxy Game Question Actually, she didn't answered because i already scouted him yesterday and adviced her on the Wikia chat ^^'. Anyway, thanks for the help. (Vanuatu 222 (talk) 16:03, January 11, 2014 (UTC)) hello lordranged7, I just want to tell you that shadowprove13 is rather mean to me. shadowprove called me an a**hole while on chat.Safdfgsfg 11:06, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Keshin Pic Name Help Lordina-senpai, I accidentally named my pic: with W instead of B, please forgive my silly mistake and rename it. ;( Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 06:43, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Files Could you empty the deletion category again? It's getting quite full Thanks, Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 20:54, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Merge I have an opinion here. I think it could be better to merge the pages Pixie and Sarjes Rugu together. Because, both Sarjes and Pixie are the same person. 14:24, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for accepting my request! Uhm..I also have another question and hope you will not laught at it! How do we merge two pages together! Sorry, I haven't learn how to do this yet... 05:01, January 25, 2014 (UTC) I understand the first part but what about the 'ridirect page'...? 08:48, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Reply Ok, I am editing Sarjes right now. After I finished, what should I do with 'Pixie' page. Rename it or delete it...I am understand but...sorry for being extremely confused about this kind of thing. 09:56, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! Sorry for giving you trouble :( 10:04, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Archive Hey Lord, can you archive my Talk page for me, it's filling up XD Thanks ^ ^ '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 03:34, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Okay, thanks again :-) '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 03:50, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Non inazuma Pictures~ Hey Lordina can you plz remove those pictures on the recent pictures since they arent inazuma eleven related ^ ^ Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 20:50, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Suggested Forwards Since you have the Galaxy game, I want to ask you a question. What players do you recommend using as forwards that are either Earth/Wood element and preferably have strong Earth/Wood shoot hissatsu? I'm currently struggling to S Rank Space Rankers (The Level 99 version) mainly because of Ashubina Barany. It's fine if you don't use Earth/Wood element forwards Thanks, Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 20:48, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Mixi Max Ya Lord. Can you teach me how to Mixi Max characters in the Galaxy game? I've finished the main story, and now I'm thinking about doing some Mixi Maxing. Thanks ^ ^ '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 14:43, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Okay, thanks a lot ^ ^ Oh, and I have another question I would like to ask. It is about the original character that has a Keshin like Endou, Gouenji... For some reason I can't activate Keshin Armed for them, while all of the Inazuma Eleven GO characters can. Do you know the cause to this and how to fix it? Thanks :) '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 03:30, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Right, got it. Thanks for the help :-) '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 08:56, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Ya, it seems that another question has poped up XD After trying the Mixi Maxing, I realized that the characters who gave their powers are somehow "locked" (with a 'MIX' icon next to them) and can't be used any more, only the recipients can be used. Is there anyway that I can change this? Oh and btw, can you explain to me how the Stat Boosts in Mixi Maxing is calculated? Thanks in advance :D '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 11:41, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Oh, I see, well that's too bad. Better train my characters properly and make some good selections before doing it XD Also, can we somehow "undo" a Mixi Max after it has been done, in order to return the two characters to their origial states? '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 02:52, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Well that's a relief XD Thanks for all the helps :D '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 06:15, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Ask Hi, I have a question here! Do you have any problem with your wikia recently? Because, last week around Thursday, my wikia doesn't work till now. Like when I edit, it keeps loading and nothing appears or I couldn't contribute when I click at it. Right now, I am using my phone to edit and it is okay. The problem is only my ladtop. 12:56, Febuary 02, 2014 (UTC) Oh! So I am bot the only one here. And it happens the next day after I got my chinese new year holiday at school. Same is other than this one, the other wikis are also okay on my ladtop too. It's weird... 13:15, Febuary 02, 2014 (UTC) pictures Hey Lordina there are some pictures on the Recent pictures that shouldnt be there since they are artworks. Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 21:41, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Lordina very much :3 Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 21:54, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Reply Yay! mine is okay now~ 01:55, Febuary 04, 2014 (UTC) File Hey Lord, can you roll this file back to its previous version, which was uploaded by Tsurugi-kun? User:Endou9876 uploaded a wrong version of it. Thanks. '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 14:50, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Yup XD and seems that Angelo has also given that user a warning, hope she won't so these things again. Oh and btw, I want to ask you something about the QR code characters. I just scanned some characters such as Yuuichi, the 2 Baran brothers, Mixi Max Shindou and Mixi Max Tsurugi, and the scans seemed successful. So now what should I do next in order to get them? Thanks :D '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 02:35, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Yosh, I found them. Thanks for the giude ^ ^ '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 06:09, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Inactive Users For inactive users, do you clear out their user profile and put a delete tag on it? I was about to clear out User:InazumaFan's profile page because the user was inactive, but wasn't sure so I came here instead Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 16:46, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Golden chest Ya Lord. Do you know where I can get the golden key that is used for opening golden chests? Thanks :) '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 10:28, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the help, I found it :) Btw, it has been an hour now. I think it's time to delete that blog. '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 15:26, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Oh okay, that's fine by me. '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 15:40, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Blog This user still won't listen, and has made another blog: http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Pedroshelly.martin/Inazuma_eleven_games/wallpapaers Could you delete it? Thanks, Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 22:56, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Items Ya Lord, do you know of a way to increase the chances of getting drop items from the taisen route teams? I'm currently having trouble obtaining Lalaya's Handmade Metal from Star Sister, I fought them twice but it still haven't dropped out yet. Thanks. '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 12:47, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Oh, you must mean the pendant with the shape of a golden chest, right? But is there another way to increase it? The thing is... I've already equipped 2 players of my team with this pendant, and it still seems really hard to obtain the item XD Yes, I'm still looking for someone who can answer that XD And since we're talking about Arbega, can you tell me about his 2 last requirements as well, so that I can be aware of them? :D '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 13:13, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Oh really? XD Well then I guess I have no other choice than that :O And hold on a sec... Please tell me than you just made a typing error, since how in the world do I use 15 tactics in a match? xDDDD '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 14:06, February 21, 2014 (UTC) There, now that makes much more senses lol XD Anyway, thanks for the trouble :D '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 14:36, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Almost forgot :O By "truck load" do you mean the area around the Galaxy Nauts's station, or the volcano area with rails and soccer balls? XD Thanks in advance :) '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 14:54, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Could you explain to me how to design a signature? Kan jij/ kunt u aan mij uitleggen hoe ik een handtekening(signature) kan maken? Vous pouvez expliquer de signer? 19:05, February 24, 2014 (UTC)19:05, February 24, 2014 (UTC)19:05, February 24, 2014 (UTC)19:05, February 24, 2014 (UTC)19:05, February 24, 2014 (UTC)19:05, February 24, 2014 (UTC)19:05, February 24, 2014 (UTC)19:05, February 24, 2014 (UTC)19:05, February 24, 2014 (UTC)19:05, February 24, 2014 (UTC)19:05, February 24, 2014 (UTC)19:05, February 24, 2014 (UTC)19:05, February 24, 2014 (UTC)19:05, February 24, 2014 (UTC)19:05, February 24, 2014 (UTC)19:05, February 24, 2014 (UTC)19:05, February 24, 2014 (UTC)19:05, February 24, 2014 (UTC)19:05, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Advice Ya Lord. I'm currently having trouble S-ranking Ixal Fleet at Sazanaara Route, mostly because of their Defenders. They tend to steal the ball back from my Forwards without even starting a command battle, and it happened a lot, it's really annoying. Do you know of some methods that can deal with this? Thanks. '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 02:26, February 25, 2014 (UTC) It's okay, I intend to go around and ask some others as well. Thanks for the advice :) '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 05:51, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Files Could you please delete the Candidates for Deletion files? Thanks, Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 00:05, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Still removing content after warning Heyo Lord, just thought I might inform you. The user: Pedrolucas.silvanunes.9 keeps removing content from certain pages, like Matsukaze Tenma and the main page. Even with a lot of revisions and (at the moment of typing) 2 warnings on his Talk Page, he still keeps removing the content. User:KeshinArmed KeshinArmed 22:09, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Ban Plz Hey lord can you plz ban this person User:Pedrolucas.silvanunes.9 he has been deleting Matsukaze Tenma's page. Yukimura-Fubuki1 (talk) 22:10, February 27, 2014 (UTC) User Issue The user User:Pedrolucas.silvanunes.9 is causing problems: *1. The user won't stop with their unecessary edits/vandalism when warned *2. I keep telling the user to look up the Manual of Style and other wiki rules, but the user ignores it and continues with the unecessary edits/vandalism *3. Since the user doesn't seem to understand that their edits are being undone for being unecessary/vandalism, the user has actually created their own wiki, which is basically a pirated version of this wiki, the text being translated from the original text on this wiki and the images being stolen from this wiki *4. The user tries to blatantly advertise their illegal wiki (Due to the information all coming from this one) on this wiki's main page, even going as far as to remove all content and replace it with their own url *5. Because this user doesn't seem to understand that they are violating the Manual of Style/wiki rules, they are harassing/name calling people that tell them to stop *6. Also because their edits are undone, they won't stop their childish behavior Could you contact wiki central and have them shut down the user's wiki? Yukimura-Fubuki1 and I are really getting tired of this user and their vandalism Thanks, Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 01:47, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Files Sorry to bother you, but when you have the time could you delete the files in the Candidates for Deletion category? I added a lot more files in there, so there are currently 610 pictures that need to be deleted Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 04:20, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Exclusive characters? Ya Lord, can you tell me if Shuu and some other characters such as Taiyou, Yukimura, Suzuno, etc. are recruitable in the Big Bang game? And if they are, could you tell me where are the Community Masters for them? Thanks :) '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 06:06, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Okay, thanks :) Sadly, I don't remember seeing Shuu or other Unlimited Shining/Ancient Dark members anywhere on Faram Obius. I'm currently going around and ask the others :) '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 08:50, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Just A Question If you have watched the english dubs of the episodes of the first GO series, can you tell me where did you watch them? I just want to watch them but I can't get any info. And, how can you create a signature? I think I haven't found any page about that.... Thank you! 2SilverClaimers (talk) 21:07, March 4, 2014 (UTC) B.R http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/EskaTheOgre- '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 16:24, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Helper X/Supporter X Dude , its supporter x and not helper x! Why'd you revert my chanhes? PramodB (talk) 11:48, March 9, 2014 (UTC) On Google translate , shiensha means supporter .Why do you follow helper x? PramodB (talk) 12:09, March 9, 2014 (UTC) I know its not , its just that my changes got reverted . Anyway , sorry for that argument. PramodB (talk) 18:22, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Recent photos Hey lordina can u remove the fan art pics off the recents since there arent that persons. Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 12:02, March 9, 2014 (UTC) STAB Ya Lord, do you know if the elemental Stab boost is still applied to the Galaxy game? Thanks :) '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 14:54, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Wow, you mean it can deliver an even higher boost than it did in GO and CS? xD '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 15:45, March 10, 2014 (UTC) I see, nice xD Well thanks for the help ^ ^ '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 15:57, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Hissatsu glitch Ya Lord. I've heard Nat, Garchopex and some other users talking about the Hissatsu glitch in the Galaxy games, but I'm not sure if I understand it exactly. Can you explain how it works to me? '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 15:48, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the explanation, I just succeeded on doing it xD But it was really hard though, it won't work unless I have a really good timing and a bit luck at that high speed. Only when I somehow sort the hissatsu and make it stand at the top of the list that I was able to do it a little easier (I got an Ultimate SH Manual using this method xD). Btw, nice avatar xDD '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 16:12, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I really hope I can somehow get used to this method, so that I won't be having too much problems about manuals in the future xD Oh and btw, does this glitch work for hissatsu only, or it can be used on Keshin and Souls list, too? '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 02:14, March 16, 2014 (UTC) I see, well that's too bad xD Anyway, thanks for the help :) '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 05:11, March 16, 2014 (UTC)